Born into Death
by Third-Degree-Kisses
Summary: Blood, tears, and death seem to follow her like an illness. Just remember, Shilo, everything happens for a reason... After the Genetic Opera's televised bloodbath, the people vote yes on banning organ repossessions. Repo Men are no more, and a new era is beginning to bloom. Dark-ish, language, maybe some S/G.
1. Prelude

**Born into Death**

**Prelude **

"A newborn baby. That's what the kid was. Born bloody, crying, with the recent death of one of her parents. Just like when she exited that opera house- bloody, crying, one of her parents dead. She enters her new life, one of freedom and naivety. That's how our next story begins; so gather around to hear what happens. It's going to be one hell of a show."

A white face adorns a snarky grin in the flickering light of the trash can flames, a vile of glowing substance being twirled in his grubby fingers. Scantily dressed females watch it hungrily, drool practically dripping from their chins. He cackles cruelly and shoves it into his pocket.

"Just wait and see…"


	2. 1: Happy and Safe

**Born into Death**

**One: Happy and Safe**

The smell of sweat, blood and dirt followed her.

She had left the flashing cameras and reporters, their screaming voices and probing questions. The limousine left her at her gate, but she couldn't possibly enter that house. It was no longer her home. It had never really been her home, it had been her prison.

Emptiness resounded throughout her very being, hallow like a carved out pumpkin.

Everyone Shilo knew and loved was dead. What was freedom good for if you had nothing to go back to?

At first, she had just wandered away from the empty house at her own pace, ignoring the stares and longing gazes. Then she began running.

Unable to express or contain her emotions, she settled for sprinting as fast as she could. It didn't take long though for her to tire out, not used to getting so much exercise. She collapsed, unable to catch her breath properly as the familiar bleeping of her wrist watch repeated its programmed commands.

_'Medicate immediately. Medicate immediately.' _

Crying out as tears blurred her vision; she ripped the damned thing off and chucked it as hard as she could against an alley wall. The device shattered, a disoriented and warped version of the alarm giving its final warning until no sound but her sobbing and gasping remained. Too many emotions raged through her violently, and she felt bile rise to the back of her throat from being so overwhelmed.

Seated in the fetal position against a wall, Shilo gently rocked back and forth as she tried to calm down, still wheezing heavily. If this kept up, she would fall unconscious in this alley, and she didn't trust these streets after what she witnessed with the Graverobber. The bile returned and this time she gagged loudly, moving forward on her hands and knees and letting the burning liquid exit her throat. Her nose dripped with snot as she flung her wig to the side, trying to keep it away from the puke that puddled on the ground below her.

When it ended and her stomach felt emptier, she slowly moved back against the wall, shaking violently. "Shit," she cursed, her vision fading to black at the edges. She fought it, but there was little she could do when both her body and mind were drained and exhausted. She weakly wiped a trickle of vomit from the corner of her mouth, whimpering quietly.

Maybe she could just die here and have all this over with. Maybe she would pass out and die in her sleep, not feeling a thing. The idea was very tempting right now. What did she have to go back to? She would never be able to enter that god forsaken house again, everything having a bittersweet memory or emotion attached to it. No one she trusted was alive anymore either.

Well... except for one person.

Shilo's foggy mind pictured the white faced criminal known as 'Graverobber'. It evaporated quickly though, her mind shying away from the street life he lived.

"How do I go on now? Now that I'm alone?" she questioned softly, brokenly, into the silence. This alley was dark enough to hide her, she reasoned, giving in and falling on her side, the unforgiving frigid ground kissing her exposed skin and causing shivers to wrack her tiny body. She had wanted to be independent so badly. Well, now she had it. The cruel irony twisted her insides and tears returned as she fell into the pit her fuzzy mind dragged her into.

* * *

**Two months later**

"What the fuck is _this?!_" the papers slammed against her desk; the shrill screech of GeneCo.'s president, Amber Sweet, echoed through the room. The Gentern didn't flinch, used to her fits. "The ban on organ repossession passed?! Get fuckin' Luigi and Pavi in here _now!_" in a few moments, her siblings trudged into the office- Pavi admiring Amber's old face stretched over his own in a mirror, and Luigi with what looked like fresh blood splattered across his clothes and cheek. She noticed the Gentern didn't return and could guess where the fresh blood came from. She didn't waste time wondering over what made him kill her, and instead held the papers up to read them before either one could open their foul mouths.

"_Effective January 1__st__, GeneCo. will cease the act of '_organ repossession_'. Anyone who is found late on their organ payments will be given a period of time to compensate. If that time period expires and the person continues to owe GeneCo. payment, said person will be brought into court and trialed_." she balled her fist, the paper crinkling drastically in her grip. Luigi was the first to speak.

"God damn those people!" he spat, snarling at the window where city life continued normally, already reaching in his back pocket for his knife. "Pissin' their pants whenever a Repo Man is mentioned… of course the ban passed!" Amber threw the papers on the ground like they were something vile, her temper flaring along with Luigi's.

"What-a are we-a going to do-a?" Pavi quizzed. Amber turned her sharp glare towards him, used to seeing her old lifeless face looking back.

"There's nothing we can do, dipshit!"

"But-a sister, that-a was-a our most-a effective way-a of having people-a pay-a on-a time! The-a ban will-a be-a effective in-a few weeks-a… we'll-a surely lose-a money-a…" she ground her teeth together in frustration, picking up and throwing a letter opener at him abruptly. He managed to look up from his reflection in time to dodge the sharp blade.

"Don't start throwing shit like a twelve year old!" Luigi snapped, his jaw locked in rage.

"Shut the hell up brother!"

"I don't take orders from spoiled whores!"

"Yeah well who the fuck's sittin' in the desk, asshole!"

"Too bad it was meant to go to that sniveling little cunt, not you!" Amber hissed furiously and stormed around her desk to stand in front of her older sibling.

"Sister-a, brother-a, please-"

"_Shut the fuck up Pavi_!" they both shouted in unison. He held up his hands in surrender and stepped back, anxiously looking between his relatives and his reflection. Luigi reflexively ripped his shirt open, showing off all his scars. Amber rolled her eyes and sneered viciously.

"Yeah well I'm in charge now, so you can either listen to me or get the fuck out!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, how 'bout that!" with that, he turned on his heel and stormed out. Amber exclaimed out in a wordless screech, kicking over a chair close to her in pure fury.

"That dick bag! He can go get butt-fucked by a Graverobber!" Pavi giggled flippantly, moving out of the way of his enraged sister. Screams of unlucky employees could be heard down the hall, but neither sibling reacted to them for they were expected.

Amber flopped in her desk chair, her finger stabbing buttons on the board controlling cameras around the city. "Where the fuck is that little bitch anyway?" she grumbled, glancing up at the screen as she pressed buttons.

"Are-a you-a looking for-a the bella?" Pavi stepped closer, looking up at the screen as the city flashed by in short clips as different cameras were tapped into rapidly. She didn't reply, her lips in a hard line.

"_There!_"

On the screen, a girl sat against a building, an empty vile next to her. Her hair was dark brown and short enough to be considered a boy's, and the only way to tell she was a girl at all was her chest. Frail looking, pale skin and grimy, she was merely a shell of the girl months ago. Amber almost didn't recognize her at first, but the necklace dangling from her neck gave her away. She recognized the large piece of jewelry from the opera, she remembered seeing it fleetingly and scoffing at how ugly it was.

"Is-a she-a high off of-a Z?" Pavi almost sounded shocked, but Amber only smirked knowingly, seeing the glassy eyed look in her eyes was nostalgic. Amber had quit since becoming head of GeneCo., but the euphoric Zydrate was tempting as fuck.

"Guess the little baby couldn't make it in the streets." she cooed mockingly, zooming out to see where she was. In the bigger picture, she quirked an eyebrow to see Graverobber standing above the long gone girl, shoving coins in his pocket with a- what? Remorseful look on his face? She stayed silent and watched as he bent down and retrieved the empty vile off the ground, giving her one last sympathetic glance before leaving. She tsked coldly. "He's getting soft."

"Sister-a?"

She had cooled down, and now her business personality clicked into place as wheels started turning in her head. At first she wanted to kill the girl simply because she was picked to run GeneCo. instead of any of them, but an idea came to her head.

"… I want Genterns down there to retrieve her." she stated with an air of authority, her eyes going hard. "The people were disgusted at the opera, and our sales have gone down considerably. She's been on the cover of magazines for weeks, illustrated as a 'helpless victim of GeneCo.'s cruelty'. We need to fix our image." Pavi stared at her with his stationary smile, silent. She couldn't read anything because of his- _her _damn mask. It irritated her. "Do it now Pavi!" she barked, turning her chair to watch the girl on the screen. Her brother bowed wordlessly before retreating, leaving her alone in the large office.

"… and get someone to clean up Luigi's mess too!" she tacked on, hollering over her shoulder.


End file.
